The Everfree Forest/The first diamond
This is how the Everfree forest and the first diamond goes in The Equestrian Railroad. the old castle Sci-Ryan: Oh shoot. Evil Ryan: I think this place is where the diamond is. Matau T. Monkey: Carmelita. I know diamonds are a girl's best friend. You go. Carmelita Fox: I thought boys suppose to give girls diamonds. Rachael Cee (Arcee): Not the other way around. Cody Fairbrother: Ryan? You remember Wallflower eraseing your memories? Ryan F-Freeman: I think so. When she took away my memories, I feel like I am still a human in Detroit. Matau T. Monkey: Oh. Evil Anna: I don't trust her for what she did back then. Where would the diamond be? Evil Ryan: Maybe somewhere inside this castle. Spikewave: That's where the Mane 6 got the Elements of Harmony. shivers Bertram T. Monkey: I'll protect you and Sunset. out his Dalek blasters Legends did say that the castle was haunted by Nightmare Moon's ghost. Thomas: It's not that. Evil Ryan: What is it, OpThomas? Thomas: I can sense Snowflake a mile off. shivers And his presence is freezing. shivers We'd better find that diamond soon or I'll freeze just standing here. search the castle Crash Bandicoot: Any sign of it? Matau T. Monkey: No. pale shape forms on the thrown Matau T. Monkey: Nightmare Moon?! glowing diamond floats towards them Matau T. Monkey: Oh. Thank Primus. It's just the first diamond. Ryan Tokisaki: I bet I could... the diamond Hey. I picking something. sees an image of the Mane 6 still encased in stone Rainbow Dash: My wings are frozen! Fluttershy: I'm too cold. Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, girls. Our friends will get us out of this. After all, Thomas did promise to be back. Spike: She's right. Let's be brave. Thomas: Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Thomas. Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight. He can hear you. Don't worry, Twilight. I hope you won't be forgotten like invisible girl. Wallflower Blush: We agreed never to bring that up, remember?! Sci-Ryan: He kinda forgotten. begins to fade Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight! No! She's fading. Thomas: Twilight! Sci-Ryan: I know for one day and now Princess Twilight is freezing to death. Soon, Invicible Girl would freeze with her. Wallflower No offence on that. Wallflower Blush: None taken. Evil Ryan: Freeze to death like Cody did to save Ryan. Knock Out If this is going to be the end, if we are to become herocicles, it has been an honor serving Lord Megatron with you. Knock Out: You're no Breakdown, Evil Ryan. Though, I must confess I always admire your lustrous finish. Evil Anna: Aww. That is something he told Starscream. But, I know Twilight is okay. Snowflake Storm: laughs Concerned for your friends? knocks Kuryan down and takes the diamond Snowflake Storm: And I'll take the map please. Crash Bandicoot: Wait. How do you know there was a... glare at Thomas Thomas: Well. He tortured it out of me. Snowflake Storm: Give me that Map. Pause Snowflake Storm: Please? Bertram T. Monkey: Over Sunset's dead body. Snowflake Storm: Sarge, get out the memory gun. I want Sunset to forget Megatron. Alice: You're lying! Snowflake Storm: Try me, you insulter of the Queen of Hearts. Ryan F-Freeman: Leave my niece alone! [] Here! You can have the map. Thomas: You're a despicable fiend! Snowflake Storm: I know. Zeebad said that compassion is a weakness. at Megatron Unlike Sunset's soon to be dead bodyguard. Sorry, we can't stay here. Places to rule, people to freeze. And the green haired girl will be forgotten until the end of time. [ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts